User talk:TheSt0ryTeller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duke Nukem Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dukenukemavatar.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 04:24, July 15, 2011 Help Me Please Teller, Please don't just ignore this. On the AC WIki l knew what l had done, and l am sorry. I won't do it again and l want to come back. Even though l did do that l think 10 years was a bit much. I might not even live that long. Please. If there is any way you could convince Rayne to let me back on or at least shorten the sentence it would be much appreciated. Please... Unknown144 Unknown144 01:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Please respond. I don't want to be off for that long. He has even stopped me from writing on pages for the InFamous Wiki. The ACWiki was enough but now he is ruining everything. I didn't care that he cut me off from ACWiki but it becomes personal when he removes me from others as well. On the InFamous Wiki he has not only blocked me from editing his page, but he has also cut off any form of communication to him and so l cannot discuss this with him myself. If you could at least get a route open for us to talk fairly about this then l am sure l could get him to allow me back on the page. Please, you've got to help me... Unknown144 06:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : You pushed your luck mate, you've got to learn that if you piss Rayne or staff off, you're f***ed. It is not my decision to make either, you've got to learn to take responsibility for your actions. Rayne banned you from iF because you might start s*** there to. Him being 'Crat of it and all. You've got to suck it up and deal with it, you bought it on yourself and there's nothing more that can be done. [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 06:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : : You said he banned me of InFamous because l could start problems there too. Not only is that a very big 'if' but does it sound like l am gonna start somewhere else after how l am talking here? Besides, l am not asking you make him get rid of the block or anything. I am asking you to ask him to open a route of communication so that we can talk this through. He is 'Crat of the InFamous wiki but if that gives him right to kick me off then he has no right to on ACWiki as he is not one there (rights should have gone to D.Cello but apparently l can't even talk to him). Please, just ask him to open some way to talk to him. Unknown144 07:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :: You know what's funny? You'll laugh at this. XD "rights should have gone to D.Cello!" He told Rayne that Rayne was allowed to ban you long before he actually pulled the trigger and Rayne being an Admin of the ACWiki does in fact, give him the right to kick you. So mate, you're f***ed, enjoy! ;D Nanu Nanu and Happy Editing (Oh wait..... XD). ^_^ [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 08:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :| Sick to hell of you. I have tried being nice and you've been nothing but a smartass to me. Want to know why l wrote those things in the ACWiki? Do you want to? It was because of this and this exactly. Because l followed YOUR rules after my first count and all you did was have a go at me for listening to you. All the admins have different rules. I wrote my third blog and someone had a go at me. You stood up for me (and for that l am thankful) and so did Rayne (again, thankful) but all Cello could say was that it was a bad idea and delete it for doing what l was told. There is no way to please admins. The whole process is just a soul-sucking waste of time. Unknown144 08:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: :| Sick to hell of you. I have tried being reasonable and you've been nothing but a dumba** to me. Want to know why l wrote those things on your ACWiki blog? Do you want to? It was because of this and this exactly. Because l follow THEIR rules after my first count and all you did was have a go at me for trying to reason with you. All the admins have different rules. You wrote your third blog and someone a go at you. Nobody should've stood up for you (and knowing that someone did, I'm baffled) and so was Rayne (again, baffled) but all Admins could say was that it was a bad idea and delete it for doing what you pleased. There is no way to get it through your head. The whole process is just a soul-sucking waste of time. [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 08:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: There's no point changing my words because half the things you say make no sense. You may follow their rules but l can tell you aren't as bad as they are. All of them l saw had no idea what tone of speech l was using and so had a go at me for what they imagined. I tried to change my tone for the second blog but all that happened was my words were taken the wrong way and so it was deleted. Then l tried reason and that didn't work. Then l tried persistence and that didn't work either. Last thing l tried was actually telling them what lesson l was trying to teach and all they did was have another go at me and then remove me from any chance of going back on and explaining what it was all about. It was fun while it lasted but now it's just annoying. I just want you to talk to Rayne and get him to open a route of communication. So being an arsehole isn't helping anything that l was being nice about. Unknown144 08:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: You came to my talk page once and brought up a very old topic, and argued about it. If I'd had the time to bother and respond on your talk page, I'm relatively sure you would've gotten yourself banned at my hands. Alareiks |''' 08:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Come to the IRC <-- Click the link and sign in as Unknown, we shall "discuss" more there. If you don't come, then your banned WILL stay permanent, this is your last chance, don't blow it.... and you didn't understand my last comment since you are to stupid to realize it. Nanu Nanu. ^_^ [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'''Teller]] Words, On my Screen :O 08:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: It is unfortunate l must inform you that l am unable to access any IRC's as my internet is slow and so the mibbit doesn't work for me. Unknown144 22:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Good image TST, SInce l am unable to go onto the ACWiki l have written a page that has a good image for the multi below. If you are able to go and put it on the page (implying it is not already there) then that would be much appreciated. If it opens to the video then the image is in 'screenshots'. http://assassinscreed.ubi.com/revelations/en-AU/home/# Unknown144 15:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, couldn't get it to work as a hyperlink)